Safe & Sound
by Hisaharu
Summary: / / VK - - Zeki \ \ Zero was never one to look on the 'brightside', but then again...He didn't really know what to think anymore.


EDIT: I proof read it! Yay...no more guilt. I, Hisaharu, formally apologize for being a lazy butt.

Another thing I wanted to point out-make a big deal out of- was the fact of how he called her Cross Yuki at the end. He was basically saying 'I loved you when you where her, and I still love you. You're my Cross Yuki'. So, yeah. Sappy, sappy Zero.

A/N; No killing me or flaming, it just happened! Sorry for typo's, so just stick with me...I didnt have spell check... Zeki ahead, and something else. Based off of the song Safe & Sound, which can be found here; www . YouTube watch?v=YFEDTtKaFzU&feature=related

Now, before people start to get confused, the first section is of Zero [before all the drama happened] I mean...When Yuki was starting to get interested in Kaname and he actually started openly accepting here.

The second part is sometime whenever she was bitten and transformed, and her hair and jazz grew out.

Now for the name thing;

I, personally, have issues with the English translations, and prefer the Japanese spelling, where they add another 'u' to things like Kiryu'u' and Yu'u'ki, and 'Ju'u'ri,' ya know? But at the same time, Yuki Cross is totally a different 'Yuki' then the Kuran's 'Yuuki'. Her Cross name really only has one 'u' in the Japanese spelling, as the Kuran Yuuki does not.

So, to cap it all up, Cross Yuki is spelled-to me, anyway with one 'u'.

Kuran Yuuki is spelled with two 'u'.

Zero and all the others just have one name, unlucky blokes.

Did you guys know that Kaname's name is spelled and sounds like 'Kuran' vut its really 'Clan'? I don't like it. I'm going to keep him Kuran Kaname, not Clan Kaname, because then it sounds like we're trying to make him win a election or something.

...GOOD LORD. Im ranting again, sorry! After the stupid little disclaimer things you can read, hum?

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or anything about it. . .Because if I did. . .Clamity would insue over the fandom.

Everywhere.

**Safe & Sound**

Zero was never the type to 'look on the bright side', as Yuki would say. He looked at the facts of things, and he looked at probability, and at the strong points, and he looked at the reality of things, and he looked at. . .He looked at. . .

Hell, he didn't know what he looked at anymore.

He knew the way things where on his lifeline, and Zero could already see his path laid out for him. Zero was born into a hunters life, his brother suffered because of him, his mother and father died, he was betrayed, he went to a...As much as he didnt wanna call it that, a nice home. He met a nice girl, and he cared for her, and he overlooked her for so, so long.

And she looked at him, and tried to get him to stop his way of thinking, but he was too stubborn, and stupid, and now Zero was going to lose her.

And when she was gone, he was going to crumple. Deteriorate into the ashes of being a Level E without any type of hesitation.

And he knew there was no hope in him changing this path, trying to alter his fate. As he lay on the cold floor of the Chairman's bathroom, his bare chest and hair soaked with now cold water, he thought all of this. . .And he just. . .He just couldn't take it.

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"**

He couldn't take the facts of things, he couldn't look at the probability, couldn't look at the strong points, or the reality of things. . .He felt like dyeing. Hell, he would have loved to have died that night at his home, that night that was so cold in so many ways.

**When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**

Zero couldn't even do that anymore. Couldn't wish he was dead, that he had perished that night, he wished in the past to not of found the suffering of this life he had been bestowed. No, because she wouldn't let him, she couldnt even let him have that much. She was going to leave though, so it didnt matter much anymore, did it?

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

He could feel her being pulled from his arms, which he caught her tightly in, begged her not to go, but never trapped...No, he would never trap her.

[ / / **VK ** / /]

_A year of time has passed..._

The vampire glared at him as Zero raised his gun, shooting off the shot that would kill the creature before him. Not for the first time his mind wandered into the void that was his thoughts of her.

How dare she, the little one that had him wrapped so tightly in her arms that he mourned like she had died when she left? How dare she ruin him, mutilate him and crush him?

**Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down  
**  
The light of the horizon splattered crimson and orange, vibrant yellows with smudges of lavender and later blue. The feeling of nostalgia that always plagued him at this time returned, swallowing his mind. Zero raised a hand to his head, hoping to plague him from his own terchirous feelings.

Out of his side vision he caught a flash a deep brown, molten chocolate and darkly highlighted silk hair. Her scent, even now, rushed over his body and swallowed his senses. He had no choice but to run after that flash, to follow it even if it went all the way to the end of the Earth.

The dark ally was empty, but her smell hung heavy in the air, choking him and making his head swim in wonderous ways. With his back to the opening of the alleyway, he ran his lavender eyes over the tarnished and ripped pieces of paper on the ground.

Then came the pain.

I was a nice refreshing amount, too, and not a gentle thing. Something hard and sharp bit in and ripped through his skin.

**You'll be alright,  
No one can hurt you now**

Ah, he'd been ambushed. With a turn of his head and a quick look, what he now saw was not a Pureblooded girl, but a lowly vampire he had missed through his running emotion's. The vampire was small, a woman-not that that mattered to him, with her hand through his chest, under his hair and through his ribs and right lung, and probably more important thing's.

It's hand pulled from him and snapped backwards, ready to prepare another blow that would surly kill him, when it screamed one of the unnatural, high-pitched wails that only a maddened Level E could make as it died, crumpling into dust in the breeze.

**Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound.**

"You," Zero grunted from his lips, even though the pain was wretched and blood slowly ran from a corner of his mouth.

"Zero!" The girl screamed, darting forward to try to help him.

But she was a bit slow because of her emotion's, the tears welling in her eyes. He fell to onto his knees, ground biting through, though he couldn't feel it compared to the pain in his chest.

Emotions where so terrible. . .

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire.  
**

Kuran Yuuki grabbed him by the back, her arms reaching under his and pulling him to her lap. Through the haze of pain, Zero knew what was happening with startling clarity. He was dyeing. It was in the odd moments of this realization that his lavender eyes went to the horizon once more, which still glowed with ember reds and oranges, painting the sky with fire.  
"Zero! Look at me, _Zero_!"

**The war outside our door keeps raging on.**

His eyes flicked to her, and for once in a very long time, his was very happy. Her face was not of his imagination, her hair-although long now, fanned across her innocent face, the crystal tears streaking over her pale, cream face. And, oh, her eyes. . .Those where the eyes he fell in love with, the eyes he treasured. The wide depths of open emotion, never void and always a retreat for him, even if he never took more them a moment in their sunny tresses.  
**  
Hold on to this lullaby,  
Even when the music's gone.**

Oh, yes, her voice, too. . .So earnest and unjudging the way she spoke his name, her hand's just as warm as ever as the ran softly through his hair. "Zero, please! Hang on, I'll help you, I-I'll help you!"  
Yuuki. . .So caring, even now. His hand went to her face, eyes steady and surprisingly not wavering at the moment. He ran a hand over her face and followed the trail of tears down her chin, then back up again to tangle in the nape of her hair.

Zero pulled her down, his lips softly brushing over hers.  
**  
Gone**

He knew he was dyeing, and knew there was no way to help him. No way to save him, and he wasnt scared until a thought came to mind. What if she had not been here, in this ally? He would have died alone, this night or some other, he was sure. He would have parished all alone, her warm hands not pressed to his chest and her soft lips welcoming him home.

**Just close your eyes,  
You'll be alright**

He pulled away to look at her, his lavender colliding with the eyes he loved so much, the eyes that helped him find a way home, kept him safe, and the eyes that meant more too him then the world ever could.

"I love you, Cross Yuki," He proclaimed, and for once he smiled a bright wonderful smile that made the night less scary for her, this moment not as bad, thought it was truly Hell.

**Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...  
**  
[ / /** VK** / / - -**End** - -]


End file.
